


I will pawlays love you

by MCO



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Horrible puns that aren't mine, Valentine's Day, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCO/pseuds/MCO
Summary: Toby send those so awfull that they're great valentines e-cards to Happy. It involves cats and puns.She might or might not like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post (http://happyquinntobycurtis.tumblr.com/post/156759078243/lumin4nce-someone-needs-to-stop-me-valentines) on tumblr, because Cait said "imagine" and well my brain took that as an order, apparently.
> 
> And a thank you to Flavato_Forever who beta-read this.

It started on February 4th. Happy came to work to find an envelope on her desk. No stamp, no return address, just her first name written on it. Intrigued, she opened it and couldn’t keep a groan from escaping.

“Seriously, Doc?” she called through the garage. “The stupid holiday is 10 days away.” Though, at a second glance, she couldn’t restrain her smile. It was a picture of a cat on a awful pink card. In that horrible Comic Sans font, you could read “r u feline the connection between us”. Stupid puns and cats, a good combination of them both.

“So?” Toby answered with a Cheshire cat’s smile. “Who said we needed a fixed date to give each other gifts? “

“Me. Everytime.” Happy said. It was a rule she’d come up with when they started dating. Without it, Toby would shower her with stupid gifts and even stupider flowers. Of course, Toby still sneaked a few gifts here and there outside of special occasions, but she knew her rule kept him in check.

“It’s just a card,” Toby argued. “Don’t you like it?”

She did. It was ugly and stupid, but yes, she liked it. Not that she would admit it to him. 

She kept it on the first drawer of her desk, hidden behind a few reports and instruction manuals.

The next morning, she found another card. This time, the card was an awful lavender color. The cat on it had weird orange eyes. The font was still horrible. It read “dinner and a mewvie?”. She just sighed, half exasperated and half amused. She put the card with the other one, and ignored Toby that day, just to mess with him.

That night, thought, she went to his apartment with Tex-Mex take-out and the movie The Black Cat by Edgar G. Humer, because they were on a old movie kick. Toby laughed.

That must be what inspired the next card. Same awful colors, same horrible font. This time it said “you amewse me”. Happy couldn’t help the smile.

Over the next few days, the cards kept coming, always with puns, stupid colors and adorable cats. She won’t tell him, but her favorite was “I will pawlways love you”. She didn’t always stay quiet. When he gave her the “tail me you love me” card, she did, late into the night, while he was almost asleep, because it still did not come easily for her. With the “I luv you furry much” cards, she complained that the cat looked more like a meerkat than a real cat.

Then, Valentine’s day came, and that morning the card was of an adorable grey kitten with the message “take meowt to a date”. So she did. She even paid for both of them, because as much as she feigned being annoyed by them, she loved those stupid cards. She loved to be reminded everyday, with hard evidences that she could hold in her hands, that someone out there loved her that mewch.

Fin.


End file.
